1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to couplings and in particular to quick connect-disconnect couplings for fluid conduit means such as fluid conduits, fluid containers, vent pipes, and structures associated with these items, as well as to a method of making such couplings.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is at least known to applicant to provide a quick connect-disconnect coupling for fluid conduit means comprising a coupler member adapter to be connected in such conduit means and having a first tubular outer end and a first sealing surface, an adapter member adapted to be connected in the conduit means and having a second tubular outer end and a second sealing surface with the second tubular end being adapted to be received within the first tubular end, cam means for connecting and disconnecting the members comprising first cam means operatively associated with the first tubular end and second cam means operatively associated with the second tubular end, and seal means disposed between the sealing surfaces for providing a fluid-tight seal between the members with the cam means connected and the members in a first axial position thereof. The first and second cam means cooperate during disconnection of the members to provide an axial disconnecting movement from the first axial position thereof until a second axial position thereof is reached at which second axial position the disconnecting movement of the memebers is reversed and becomes an incremental axial connecting movement for a predetermined increment to a third axial position of the members before allowing the members to be completely disconnected and in the event fluid under pressure is present in the conduit means having the members connected therein the incremental connecting movement of the cam means is subjected to resistance by the fluid under pressure, the resistance being transmitted through the cam means as an opposing force which serves to impede the incremental movement by resisting any opening force applied to the cam means, the opposing force being detectable and once detected serves as a warning that the pressure of the fluid under pressure must be relieved before completely disconnecting the members.
For example, see the copending patent application of Jack A. McMath, Ser. No. 428,164, filed Sept. 29, 1982 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,635.